Coirpre
Corpul (コープル, Kōpuru, translated Cairpre or Corple in the fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is Sylvia's son and Leen's younger brother. In the context of the game's events, he was adopted by Hannibal after being abandoned by his mother in an unknown orphanage, and is later used as a hostage by Travant as a punitive means to force his adoptive father into battle. In Chapter 9, Corpul gets the chance to meet his sister Leen for the first time, but neither of them ever learns that they are siblings, even after the defeat of the Grannvale Empire. His substitute character is Sharlow. He makes a few cameos in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, in which he can be rescued in Chapter 3 from Manster Castle. He will later be seen at the end of Chapter 7, whereby Leif may receive a Warp Staff from him. In Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |120% |55% |25% |15% |25% |30% |45% |35% |} |100% |15% |60% |25% |55% |40% |25% |40% |} |100% |35% |25% |45% |35% |50% |35% |35% |} |90% |15% |50% |25% |35% |60% |25% |60% |} |120% |55% |20% |15% |35% |60% |35% |35% |} |80% |45% |30% |45% |45% |60% |45% |40% |} |110% |45% |25% |35% |25% |40% |45% |35% |} |100% |35% |25% |45% |35% |70% |35% |35% |} |110% |45% |20% |45% |35% |40% |35% |35% |} |140% |35% |25% |85% |35% |40% |35% |35% |} |90% |35% |25% |35% |45% |30% |35% |35% |} |120% |15% |50% |45% |95% |45% |20% |40% |} |120% |45% |25% |25% |25% |40% |55% |35% |} Promotion Gains C C C }} Overall Corpul, sadly enough, comes extremely under-leveled and rather late in the game. This very fact thus causes many players to bench him. His replacement Sharlow comes with the Elite skill and can obtain the Berserk Staff, making him somewhat easier to use. Nevertheless, Corpul should not be neglected, as he will be able to fulfill the Est archetype qualities fairly well, should his mother be paired up with a competent father. He also has a high staff level upon joining *no matter who his father is*, meaning he can handle powerful staves right from the start. The preferred father options are Claud (who passes major Blaggi blood *and* the Valkyrie Staff on to him), and Alec (who gives him Nihil and Pursuit). Lewyn is also a strong choice, as Corpul will gain excellent speed, allowing him to dodge attacks easily. He will also be able to use Forseti after promotion, significantly improving his combat abilities. To counter his problem with level the player can give Corpul the Fortify Staff and make him use it every time someone is injured this will give him a large amount of experience points every time and will let him gain levels often. Conversations In Chapter 9, Corpul can recruit Hannibal by speaking to him. In Chapter 9, Patty may speak to Corpul, and he will gain three points of Hp and 100 love points with Patty. In Chapter 9, after Hannibal is recruited, Leen may speak to Corpul, and he will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, after Miletos Castle is captured, Corpul may speak to Altena, and she will gain five points of resistance. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 220+3 *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 (0+0 for Janne and Corpul) *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Patty: 200+3 (0+3 for Daisy and Sharlow) *Teeny: 0+3 Etymology Coirpre (Cairbre, Cairpre) was an Ulster warrior. Coirpre's name is also shared by Ogma's son, and several legendary kings. Trivia *If Hannibal is killed before capturing Luthecia castle, Corpul cannot be recruited; he is stated to have disappeared upon learning of Hannibal's death. *Corpul's appearance varies slightly in his artworks: in one artwork he has blue eyes instead of brown eyes and in another artwork.his hair is light green instead of blond. Gallery File:Corpul (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Corpul from the Super Tactics Book. File:CorpleFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Corpul from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:Corpul_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Corpul, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Corpul TCG1.jpg|Corpul, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Corpul_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Corpul, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 High Priest. File:corple.gif|Corpul's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:CorpleFE5.png|Corpul's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Corple as a Priest with the Reserve staff.JPG|Corpul as a Priest with the Reserve staff File:Corpul as a High Priest.JPG|Corpul as a High Priest Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Allies